Tôtsû
by Yami Aku
Summary: OS SasuNaru : Spoil du tome 27. Que ce passerait-il apres leur combat? Deux coeurs qui se cherchent, d'autres qui s'inquiètent. Le temps jouera t-il en leur faveur?


**Auteur : **Yami Aku (Harue Y.A)

**Genre :** Shonen ai/Yaoi. Hétéro. POV des personnages chacun à leur tour. Dark, triste, sape le moral. Bon je vais m'arrêter là.

**Disclamers**** : **Aucun des persos ne sont à moi, dommage, moi je les aime bien. Surtout mon petit Sasuke !

**Note de l'auteur :** Je me lance dans l'écriture de fic basé sur l'univers de Naruto, alors ne soyez pas trop méchant avec moi. C'est mon premier OS seulement. Ceci est un **slash yaoi** donc relation amoureuse entre personne du même sexe. Le couple étant **Sasu****/Naru. **Nous précisons aussi que y a présence de **spoil**** du tome 27. **

**Tôtsû**

Mal, la douleur est si grande, qu'elle est-elle ? La solitude de mon cœur. Tout se serre autour de moi et pourtant, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir vécu ça depuis déjà un moment. Je me sentais bien avec vous, je sentais cette chaleur qui émanait de vous, personnes que j'appelais amis.

Je souriais, je disais un nombre incalculable de bêtises pour cacher mes peines et pourtant, durant un moment j'ai oublié ce que j'étais, j'ai oublié que j'étais le démon renard, pendant un temps, j'étais Naruto Uzumaki et personne d'autre.

Un souvenir, une douleur, un sentiment, rien de plus rien de moins. Est-ce que vivre seul depuis le début permet de ne pas souffrir ? Je ne pense pas, bien sûr on ne connaît pas ses parents, on n'a pas l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de soi. Et pourtant, quand je me regarde dans la glace le matin, je me dis, que j'aurais aimé rencontrer mes parents, que j'aurais aimé connaître la chaleur de leur bras.

Ne pas connaître ne veut pas dire ne pas souffrir, car le sentiment de ne jamais pouvoir avoir ce à quoi on aspire est aussi grand que celui de ne plus le pouvoir. Courir après des chimères, courir après le rêve d'être un jour aimé, toujours courir après quelque chose sans retour, sans jamais voir le bout de ce chemin sans fin.

La douleur est complémentaire à la vie, si nous ne souffrions pas, c'est que nous ne serions pas en vie, alors la douleur fait partit de nous. Mais est-il normal que certaine personne souffre plus que d'autre ? Est-ce que la vie est plus dure pour certain que pour d'autre ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il sur des personnes qui n'ont rien demandé ? Tout doit être écrit quelque par pour que ça marche ainsi, non ?

Je ne sais plus, je ne sais pas, cette douleur est présente en moi depuis toujours, je n'ai pas connu le bonheur, car l'homme se doit de courir toujours après, trop éphémère, et pourtant, durant un moment, je l'ai frôlé. Ce jour où je suis rentré dans cette équipe, le jours où Iruka m'a fait comprendre que je n'étais pas que la personne la plus détestée du village, que j'étais aussi un garçon intrépide et qu'il me voyait comme sont meilleur élève.

J'ai cru en ses paroles, mais maintenant que je repense à tout ça, je ne me vois pas comme cela, délaissé et abandonné, voila ce que je suis. Pourquoi aurais-je le droit au bonheur alors qu'en moi réside celui qui a fait tant de mal autour de lui, tant de mal dans ce village, des morts et des morts.

Pour un shinobi, il est normal de tuer, mais est-il vraiment normal de tuer quelqu'un ? J'ai toujours vu ma voie comme celle de ne jamais revenir en arrière, et pourtant maintenant, j'aimerais revenir en arrière et pouvoir t'arrêter, pouvoir empêcher ce tournant qu'a pris ta vie et celle qu'a pris la mienne. Séparé, je ne le voulais pas, pas de toi.

Rival mais de quoi, d'amour pour Sakura, non, cela est fini depuis longtemps, je n'y crois plus. Rival en combat, ça aussi c'est fini, il y a longtemps j'ai voulu que tu me remarques, que tu vois que j'existe, mais tu ne l'as pas fait, tu ne m'as pas vu comme moi, mais plutôt comme le baka de service, et quand enfin je commence à être vu autrement, tout change autour de nous et le destin s'amuse à nous tendre des fils qu'il nous est impossible de couper.

J'aimerais te faire comprendre que ma douleur n'est plus celle de ne pas avoir connu mes parents, que ma douleur n'est plus celle de voir Sakura ne s'intéresser qu'à toi, mais simplement le fait que tu ne veulent pas de moi comme égale, que tu ne veulent pas de moi dans ton cœur, que tu ne vives que pour toi.

La lune doucement éclaire la clairière, cette clairière où nous sommes devenus ami, c'était y a si longtemps j'ai l'impression, et pourtant, cela fait moins de deux ans, loin, si loin et pourtant si près.

Tu étais vraiment aveugle, même avec l'aide de ton Sharigan, tu ne pourras jamais vaincre tout le monde, parce qu'avant tout, la force vient aussi du cœur et c'est ce que tu sembles oublier. J'aimerais te le rappeler, mais tu n'es plus là pour ça. Tu nous as abandonné, notre équipe a perdu un membre, un membre pilier, un membre qui ne sera jamais remplaçable, car nous avons vécu des choses irremplaçables, infaisables de nouveau.

Comprends-tu tout ça ? Comprends-tu à quel point tu nous étais important ? À quel point tu m'étais important…et tout ce que tu as fait, tout ce à quoi nous en sommes arrivés, c'est la douleur de nous confronter, la douleur de se faire du mal afin de prouver que la voie que l'on voulait imposer à l'autre était la bonne. J'ai perdu contre toi, je ne sais pas, je pense plutôt ne pas avoir pu te faire de mal, je t'aimais trop, vraiment trop pour porter la main réellement trop forte contre toi ? Et je le regrette maintenant parce que je n'ai pas pu te ramener alors que mon cœur était avec moi à ce moment.

Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse à Sakura, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse à moi-même, j'ai perdu, échec et mat, j'ai perdu une moitié de mon cœur. Alors maintenant Sasuke entend mon appel, entend cette douleur. Tu disais que je ne pouvais comprendre ce que ça faisait de perdre quelqu'un de cher après l'avoir connu, après avoir été trahit et bien voila que tu as tout faux, car je t'ai perdu et mon cœur n'en souffre que plus.

Solitude d'un jour, solitude de toujours et j'espère que tu te rendras compte de ce que tu viens de faire. Je ne pourrais pas te ramener, Sakura pleure toutes les larmes de son corps, tu nous as brisé, tu as brisés notre cœur à tous les deux. Nous ne serons jamais plus ce que nous étions avant.

J'ai cru que ma solitude pourrait s'en aller, mais c'était faux, j'ai eut tord de croire que toi tu serais capable de briser ce cocon sombre, que toi tu serais capable de m'aimer un tant sois peu. J'ai eu tord et mes regrets amères sont trop forts pour que je continue dans cette voix.

Souffrir n'est pas humain, j'aurais aimé mourir pour toi, j'aurais aimé te prouver que tu comptais plus que tout à mon cœur, j'aurais aimé tant de chose, mais tu viens de me montrer que j'avait tord une fois de plus de croire dans un bonheur éphémère qui ne mettait vraiment pas permis.

Regardant la lune une fois de plus, je me rend comptes à quel point de là haut, tout cela doit sembler pathétique, je t'aime, toi Sasuke Uchiwa et jamais tu ne le sauras. Mon cœur se fermera avec ta disparition, avec le fait que tu nous ais abandonné.

Rouge, aussi rouge que l'amour, le sang coule. Adieu.

o

Après ce combat, mon cœur me fait mal, toujours plus, toujours plus, comme si jamais la douleur ne s'arrêterait. Je n'ai pas compris ce qui se passait en moi, je ne l'ai vraiment pas perçu, mais la douleur est là, et elle n'est pas là à cause de notre duel.

Tout cela est fini, j'ai tiré un trait sur Konoha, je ne suis plus un ninja de ce lieu, je ne le suis plus après ce que je vous ai fait. Comment avez-vous pu accepter quelqu'un comme moi ? Comment avez-vous pu penser que je serais quelqu'un d'agréable, que je pourrais aimer ?

Mon cœur se serre, ma bouche devient pâteuse, j'ai mal, douleur éternelle à mon cœur, depuis que ce drame j'ai mal, depuis que tu m'as trahit Itachi, mon cœur se serre et mon monde n'est fait que de noir.

Et pourtant, un rayon de soleil à tout illuminé, toi, petit être impossible, qui ne faisait que le pitre pour te faire remarquer, moi je ne faisais rien et tout le monde était autour de moi, tandis que toi tu faisais tout, et tu n'étais jamais reconnu.

Quelle injustice, ne trouves-tu pas, sinon, comment pourrais-je te le demander à présent, maintenant que je t'ai fais tant de mal.

Mais savais-tu que même entouré, on peu se sentir seul. La haine est un sentiment fort, la haine peut rendre un homme fort, mais chez moi, elle ne me rend que plus faible de jour en jour. Je veux me surpasser, arriver à le battre lui qui à tuer le clan Uchiwa, lui qui a fait ce que je suis, ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Lui qui me hante jour et nuit.

J'ai fait le choix de devenir plus fort pour le battre, mais finalement, est ce qu'en étant seul une fois de plus je serais fort, je ne sais pas. La vie est tellement étrange avec les hommes, avec moi. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment des personnes aussi gentilles que Sakura ou même Ino ont pu être attirées par moi. Et même toi ?

Toi Naruto, toi celui qui c'est lancé à ma poursuite pour me ramener. Comment peux-tu t'être autant accroché à moi, pendant le combat, tes yeux brillaient de tristesse, comme si ton cœur se brisaient en mille morceaux.

Aurais-je fais une erreur de calcul, n'aurais je pas comprit quelque chose d'essentiel ?

Bon partout, et mauvais en relation humaine, nous nous ressemblons Naruto.

Mais il n'en reste pas moins, que tu ne peux pas me comprendre, je suis seul, mais j'ai connu l'amour, ce n'est que lorsqu'on le perd qu'on comprend à quel point il était important. Je sais que c'est douloureux de vivre dans l'ignorance, mais, perdre quelque chose l'est d'autant plus quand on se dit qu'on aurait pu les protéger, qu'on aurait du faire ça pour eux, pour eux qui donnent leurs vies pour nous, pour eux qui nous font dont de ce souffle.

Le destin s'est-il joué de nous ? Maudit, voila ce que nous étions, maudit à être tué par l'un des notre et que ce soit Itachi en plus, cela ne faisait que d'autant plus mal.

J'imagine que Sakura doit pleurer, lorsque je l'ai laissé sur le chemin, elle pleurait déjà un amour sans lendemain, je ne l'aimais pas, apprécier oui, mais mon regard ne s'est jamais posé sur elle comme sur toi.

Et voila j'en reviens encore à toi, toi qui a réussit à me faire sourire, sortir de mes gongs, tenté de me surpasser, toi qui a fait naître quelque chose d'étrange en moi. Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est, ou peut être que si, et c'est justement ce qui me fait peur. Mon cœur me fait mal quand je pense à toi, toi allonger au sol sous la pluie après avoir reçu mon attaque, toi que je ne voulais pas blesser mais qui pourtant ma mis hors de moi par ta force hors du commun.

Je n'avais pas l'impression de progresser alors que toi, tu devenais fort, mais avais tu une raison, oui, tu me l'as dit, tu voulais que je te vois, que je te reconnaisse comme tel. Tu étais mon ami et je t'ai fais du mal. J'ai honte à présent et je pleure, je suis faible quand il s'agit de toi, je suis faible quand il s'agit de mon frère, je suis faible avec les personnes qui sont proches de moi et que j'aime.

J'aimais mon frère mais lui ne m'aimait pas, je t'aimais toi Naruto mais tu n'étais pas sur le chemin que je m'étais tracé. Et pourtant, qui sait, peut être que tu aurais pu l'être ? Après tout, tu es quelqu'un d'imprévisible et j'aurais aimé voir peut être ce que tu aurais fait dans ma vie.

Je viens de me l'avouer, tu m'étais précieux, et je n'ai rien vu jusqu'à maintenant, je m'en veux et j'aimerais te revoir encore une fois, alors s'il te plait attend moi, attend au moins que je puisse revoir ton visage me souriant avant de me haïr pour de bon. Juste une fois plonger mon regard dans tes orbes bleus.

Attend moi.

o

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-il partit ? Pourquoi nous a-t-il laissé seul ? Je pensais pourtant qu'on avait tissé quelque chose entre nous dans cette équipe, je pensais qu'on était soudé et pourtant, ce n'était finalement pas le cas.

Sur le toit de l'hôpital, j'ai eu peur que tout cela se brise, j'ai eu peur que le lien qui unissait Naruto et Sasuke se brise, et c'est ce qui c'est passé, la haine est devenu tel dans le cœur de Sasuke que personne n'a pu l'arrêter, ni moi, ni Naruto ni Kakashi. Personne.

Etais-tu si seul pour ne pas penser à nous ? Nous haïssais tu autant pour ne pas te préoccuper de ce qu'on allait devenir sans toi ? Ce qu'il allait devenir sans toi.

Quand il est revenu de la mission, que celle-ci avait faillit, j'ai comprit que quelque chose c'était passé, je pouvais pleurer, rien ne te ramènerais, mais c'est en voyant le regard de Naruto que j'ai compris une chose, bien plus que l'amitié, tu venait de le briser totalement.

Amour ou amitié, un fils si fin entre nous, je pensais t'aimer, mais ce ne devait être que de l'admiration, tout le monde t'aimait alors pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi la petite Sakura au grand front ne pouvait elle pas aimer le grand, le beau, le ténébreux Sasuke, pourquoi ?

Je m'y suis accroché, fermement et sans lâcher, j'ai voulu croire en ce sentiment dans ma poitrine mais ce n'était pas réel, ce n'était pas ça.

La preuve, à présent j'ai compris que mes sentiments étaient tout autre, que mes sentiments se tournaient vers une autre personne et cette personne me console depuis que je sais que tu ne reviendras pas, depuis que je sais que c'est fini pour notre équipe.

Lorsque je l'avais vu la première fois, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi il faisait tout ça pour m'impressionner, c'était étrange de voir quelqu'un s'accrocher autant à me défendre, à vouloir me protéger et surtout à être toujours présent pour moi.

Il avait des rêves lui aussi, il en avait beaucoup, tout comme chacun de nous, il avait le rêve de prouver sa valeur, malgré ce qui l'entravait, j'ai vu en lui plus loin depuis que tu es partit, et je me suis fait à cette idée, l'amour est un sentiment étrange qui n'est pas prévisible et qui doit se laisser guider par le cœur.

J'aime Lee, je l'aime de tout mon cœur mais je t'aime toi aussi Sasuke, tu es un ami, un ami cher à mon cœur, mais j'aime aussi Naruto, ce baka impossible à gérer, je l'aime et je ne peux tolérer ce que tu lui fais subir.

Depuis qu'il est rentré de la mission, il ne mange plus, il ne parle plus, il est seul, il a mal, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui a fais, ce qui c'est passé, personne ne le sait, et personne ne le sauras probablement, mais depuis ce jour, j'ai pu voir que ces yeux c'étaient ternis et cela par ta faute.

Il t'aimait Sasuke, nous t'aimions tous et toi, tu n'as rien voulu voir, tu n'as pas voulu comprendre ce que tu étais pour nous, ne pensant qu'à ta vengeance, mais il existe d'autres moyens de devenir fort, et les amis sont là pour ça.

Je t'en voudrais toujours Sasuke, je t'en voudrais de m'avoir détruit une fois, puis d'avoir détruit Naruto. Tu as brisé deux cœurs Sasuke, t'en es tu rendu compte, tu me disais aveugle et que je comprenais rien, mais je n'étais pas la seul.

Ouvre les yeux, ouvre ton cœur et essaye de voir la douleur que tu procures aux autres.

Lee pose ses doigts sur mes yeux pour essuyer mes larmes, oui je pleure, parce que je sais que je vais perdre quelque chose de profond, que nos fils sont entrain de se casser, que bientôt, plus rien ne sera réparable et c'est ce qui me fait mal.

Ouvre les yeux Sasuke, ouvre ton cœur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

o

Naruto a disparu depuis une bonne heure de la maison à présent, après être venu me voir, il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air, je ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher, sa douleur est trop forte.

Je pensais qu'il avait pu panser ses blessures, sa solitude, mais depuis la trahison de Sasuke, cela n'est plus possible, la plaie est trop profonde, et je ne peux que le regarder s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la déchéance et les ténèbres.

C'est triste de voir à quel point le destin c'est joué de ces deux garçons.

Naruto a été obligé de porter sur lui le poids d'un lourd fardeau ainsi que la haine de tout un village. Ne comprenant au début même pas pourquoi puis prenant connaissance des causes à effets. Il a pourtant tout tenté pour se faire valoir, pour montrer à tout le monde ce qu'il valait par lui même. Mais cela n'a servi qu'en partit, car la personne pour qui il le faisait vraiment, ne l'a pas vu, n'a pas voulu reconnaître ses efforts.

Douleur et peine, ce sont les seules choses que j'ai ressentit en lui depuis quelques jours.

Sasuke, tu as connu l'amour et tu l'as perdu, n'est ce pas triste, tu étais petit et déjà trahit, la solitude et la gloire, tout cela a finit par briser ton cœur, tout cela à finit pas t'enfermer complètement dans un monde où la force était le plus important mais nombre de fois pourtant Naruto a prouvé le contraire. La force aide mais c'est avant tout les sentiments, et il t'aimait, et maintenant je ne peux qu'avoir peur.

J'avais pourtant réussi à lui prouver que certaine personne l'aimait pour lui même, mais ce fut vain, car tu as tout détruit. Tout. Sans même t'en rendre comte. Il avait réussit à se construire une famille et tu en faisait partit. Hélas, oui hélas par ce que tu l'as détruit, il manque à présent à Naruto un pilier important et tout s'écroule lentement autour de lui, autour de nous.

Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues, j'ai si mal pour Naruto, je sais ce qu'est la solitude et pourtant je suis devenu le tuteur de celui qui renferme le meurtrier de mes parents, alors vois tu Sasuke, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir vécu des choses difficiles, à avoir passer des épreuves te permettant d'avancer. J'espère que tu prends conscience de ce fait, tout le monde à souffert dans ce village, tout le monde souffre un jour de perdre un être cher. Mais tu ne sembles pas t'en rendre compte.

Et ça me fait de la peine, car je sais que Naruto en souffre que plus.

Je marche lentement dans les rues du village, j'espère tout simplement trouver Naruto, je ne veux pas le chercher, je veux juste tomber sur lui, comme par un pur hasard, le trouver entrain de manger des ramens, ou alors de jouer avec Konohamaru mais il est si tard que je doute. Des sueurs froides descendent le long de mon dos, mauvais karmas.

"Iruka ?"

Je lève la tête et tombe sur le visage à demi cacher de Kakashi, lui aussi se fait du souci pour toi, Sasuke, pourquoi fais tu souffrir tant de monde, pourquoi ?

Une main se pose sur ma joue et essuie les larmes salées, qui coulent lentement mais abondamment à présent. Mon cœur me fait tellement mal, j'ai si peur pour Naruto, si peur, je ne veux pas le perdre, parce qu'il m'est important, tout comme un fils pour son père, je me devais de le protéger et de lui montrer que je l'aimais.

"Tu te fais du souci pour Naruto ?"

"Hai, il est partit depuis un moment déjà."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est un grand garçon, il ne fera pas de bêtise."

Pourquoi je ne crois pas en ce qu'il dit, pourquoi mon cœur voudrait croire mais mon esprit me rappellent que ce n'est pas possible, Naruto est déprimé, tout ce en quoi il croyait doucement s'effondre autour de lui, alors pourquoi croirais je en ce qu'il dit. Je veux y croire, mais je ne le peux pas.

Il m'offre un pauvre sourire que je ne peux que deviner à travers ce masque, ça a toujours été ainsi, je n'ai jamais pu voir son visage, ses lèvres, rien, il est mystérieux et ne fait que me rabaisser lorsque je me trouve en face de lui, me rappelant que je ne m'occupe plus d'eux, que c'est lui, mais aujourd'hui, que penser, il a faillit et il le sait.

Je ne peux le blâmer, je peux juste espérer que tout ce passera pour le mieux.

Espérer, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

o

Marchant dans la rue, je ne peux que penser à ce qui c'est passé ces derniers jours. Tu semblais si triste assis sur ce tronc d'arbre, j'ai essayer de te faire réfléchir à tout ça, j'ai essayer, et j'ai échoué. Encore une fois je n'ai pas pu sauver un membre de ce clan, un membre auquel je m'étais attaché. Oibito, je sais que tu me regardes de là haut et tu dois me trouver bien nul, j'ai perdu Sasuke, je l'ai laissé rejoindre le coté d'Orochimaru et je ne peux que regretter amèrement encore une fois ma bêtise et mon impuissance.

Je suis arrivé trop tard, j'ai su trop tard qu'une mission avait été lancé afin de le retrouver, trop tard, toujours trop tard, et je n'ai rien pu arrêter, rien de rien. Je n'ai pu que ramasser les morceaux sans pouvoir les recoller. Naruto allongé sur le sol de la vallée, cette vallée si importante pour tous. Et depuis, ses yeux n'ont plus cette flamme de vie qui y brûlait, tout est éteint et c'est de ta faute Sasuke.

Tu es celui qui lui permettait de progresser, tu es celui qu'il voulait rattraper, qu'il aimait plus que tout, bien plus que Sakura. Je l'ai remarqué il y a peu, cette manière qu'il avait de toujours vouloir être à ton niveau, cette manière de te défier, ces yeux quand tu l'insultais, il avait si mal, mais il riait quand même ou sortait de ses gonds afin de te rabaisser à son tour.

Qui aime bien châtie bien.

Mais était on obligé d'assisté à une telle tragédie entre vous d'eux, était on obligé d'en prendre un pour perdre le suivant. Un au lieu de d'eux, certes, mais, là, ce n'est pas un, mais deux que nous allons perdre, parce que sans toi, Naruto n'as plus de raison de progresser. Il ne deviendra pas Hokage tout simplement parce que jamais le village ne voudra le reconnaître comme tel, et il le sait, c'est pour cela qu'il se battait, qu'il s'entraînait, s'il ne pouvait pas être reconnu par le village, il voulait l'être par toi. Et tu n'as rien compris.

L'homme peut parfois être aveugle aux appels au secours mais autant que toi, je ne le crois pas. On finit toujours par s'en rendre compte, et j'espérais que ce serait le cas pour toi.

Je ne peux plus rien faire pour vous deux à présent, Sakura se remettra difficilement de ce qui vient de se produire, elle a Lee qui prend soin d'elle, qui partage sa souffrance car lui aussi vit quelque chose de difficile, alors je vais essayer de faire quelque chose pour ceux qui reste, je veux aider.

Je me retrouve nez à nez avec Iruka, les seulzs fois où je le croise, c'est pour qu'on s'engueule sur vous, il n'est plus votre professeur, mais tient tellement à vous, surtout Naruto, ce qui est normal vu qu'il est son tuteur, mais tout de même. Mais là, maintenant, je ne pourrais pas lui crier dessus, je ne pourrais pas m'opposer à lui, il semble tellement perdu.

Il m'avoue son inquiétude pour Naruto, on parle normalement, il pleure, je ne veux pas le voir pleurer, je ne sais pas pourquoi mon cœur se serre lorsque je vois ces goûtes cristalline couler le long de ces joues.

Ma main agit toute seule et vient les essuyer, il tressaille, mais je m'approche un peu plus. Là sous la lune, je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver beau, il semble perdu, comme un enfant. Lui aussi a connu la solitude, a du prendre sur lui, et moi tout ce que j'ai trouvé à faire, ces de le rabaisser à chaque fois. Je ne l'ai pas joué plus fine que d'habitude, le comportement sociale est vraiment dur, on ne sait jamais comment réagir avec les êtres humains.

Mais pourquoi faire appel à la raison quand le cœur peut le faire pour vous, je le regretterais sûrement plus tard, mais là, j'en ai envi, je le prends dans mes bras pour le consoler, je le sens réticent et puis il se laisse faire, comme si ça le calmait.

Je passe une main rassurante dans son dos, et ses pleures augmentent, mais je sais que c'est tout simplement parce qu'il a trouvé une épaule pour pleurer, quelqu'un qui le laissera faire et qui essayera de le consoler, de partager sa peine ; Pourquoi moi, je ne sais pas, mais j'en ai envi.

Je relève son visage avec une main, de l'autre je descends mon masque, ses yeux sont brouillés par les larmes, je ne veux pas le voir pleurer. Mes lèvres se rapprochent des siennes, lentement mais sûrement, puis les frôlent, pour les toucher plus sérieusement, il tremble et gémit à se doux contact, je me presse un peu plus contre lui, et il ouvre sa bouche pour laisser ma langue y entrer. J'exécute sa demande, une danse enflammée commence entre elles, ça me soulage, ça me rassure.

Puis l'air commence à manquer, alors on s'écarte, rouge de honte, ou rouge de gène, je ne sais pas, tout ce que je sais c'est que sa chaleur me maque déjà et que j'ai encore envi de goûter à ce goût si agréable que je viens d'avoir dans ma bouche. Il en est de même pour lui à ce que je peux lire dans ses yeux, il capture mes lèvres à son tour. Peut être que cette nuit ce n'est que pour nous soulager de cette trop grosse pression sur nos épaules, peut être que oui, peut être que non, tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'en ai envi. Et que je ne veux plus le voir pleurer.

Les larmes ne devraient pas couler autant.

o

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment alors que je retourne rapidement vers Konoha, mon cœur ne peut s'arrêter de battre à tout rompre. Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas et je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Mon cœur me fait mal, ma poitrine me brûle, ma tête me lance. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, c'est comme si tout en moi décidait de se rebeller, de me montrer la douleur, de me la faire sentir au plus profond de mon cœur depuis que j'ai mis le doigt sur ce que je ressentais, depuis que je suis repassé dans la vallée où nous nous sommes battus, Naruto, cette vallée où je t'ai blessé volontairement alors que tu voulais m'aider.

J'aurais du attrapé cette main tendue et je ne peux que le regretter, on ne devient pas fort seul, on devient fort à plusieurs. La rivalité entraîne le travail, la rivalité aide à gravir les échelons, l'amitié est là pour soutenir, et l'amour pour se sentir exceptionnel. Suis-je exceptionnel pour toi Naruto, ou alors, ne suis-je qu'un membre de ton équipe. J'aimerais le savoir.

Qui suis-je pour toi ?

Je cours de plus en plus vite, combien de temps, je n'en sais rien, tout ce que je veux c'est retourner là où tu es, te voir, ton visage, tes yeux, tes cheveux, ta chaleur, ton sourire. Je veux te revoir.

Je sais que je ne suis plus très loin, et pourtant, mon cœur me fait mal, je devrais être heureux et je ne sais pas pourquoi, le mauvais pressentiment ne se fait que plus présent. Je suis fatigué, exténué, et pourtant, je cours toujours.

Je vois au loin le village, je passe par l'endroit où tout a commencé entre nous, cet endroit où pour la première fois j'ai fait un geste vers toi. J'arrive dans la clairière, et je reste vidé. Mon cœur s'arrête de battre, mes yeux s'ouvrent et je sens de goûtes salées couler le long de mes joues. Mon corps refuse de bouger à la vue du tableau qui se trouve devant moi.

Toi, allongé, rouge, du rouge partout.

Je fini par faire un pas, puis un second avant de me jeter à genoux près de ton corps inerte. Le kunai qui a servit à trancher tes veines est là. Comment as-tu pu faire ça, toi, Naruto Uzumaki, le garçon qui ne fuit jamais. Pourquoi ?

"Doshite ? Naruto !"

Je pose ma main sur son front, il est froid mais je sens encore sa chaleur, je fais une légère pression au niveau de son poignet, le pouls est faible mais présent. Je prend le bandeau qu'il tient dans sa main, je le reconnais, c'est le miens, celui que j'ai laissé à coté de son corps après notre bataille. J'arrache la plaque de Konoha et je noue le tissu autour de son poignet. Je le retourne ensuite rapidement, son visage est serein, mais les traînées sur ses joues montrent qu'il a pleuré.

Je m'en veux, j'aurais du arriver plutôt, pourquoi a-t-il fait quelque chose d'aussi bête et irresponsable, pourquoi ?

Je le prends dans mes bras, je dois l'emmener à l'hôpital, il ne doit pas mourir, je ne le veux pas. Je me dépêche, je traverse les rues vides, je ne fais attention à rien d'autre que le corps de la personne que je tiens dans mes bras. Il doit vivre, je vous en supplie, qu'il vive, il est la seule chose qui me retient de ne pas sombrer dans la folie de la vengeance.

J'arrive devant l'hôpital, je ne me pose pas de question et je rentre. L'infirmière de nuit me regarde avec de grands yeux.

"Sasuke-kun, vous êtes revenu ?"

"Pas le temps, Naruto est mal en point."

L'infirmière prend conscience de la personne que je tiens dans mes bras et du sang qui tache ses vêtements et se dépêche de faire venir les urgences. Après ce qui se passe, je ne le sais pas, juste la douleur s'insinuant dans mes veines, dans chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je sais une chose, si jamais il ne survivait pas, alors je deviendrais fou.

Je t'en prie Naruto, vis, vis pour moi et je vivrais pour toi.

o

J'ouvre les yeux sur un plafond blanc, suis-je mort ? Non, le bruit du vent dehors me fait comprendre que je suis dans une pièce, les bruits dans le couloir et l'odeur que c'est l'hôpital.

Je bouge lentement mes doigts, mon bras est enchylosé, mon poignet me fait mal, conclusion, je me suis raté. Je soupire, même pas capable de faire quelque chose correctement.

Fermant les yeux de nouveaux, je reste là à écouter le silence de l'hôpital. Comment ai-je fais pour me rater ? J'étais sûr d'avoir coupé où il fallait, alors quelqu'un m'aurait trouvé et mené ici. Ame charitable, qui aurait pu vouloir sauver Kyuubi, qui ? Dites le moi que je puisse savoir qui je dois tuer avant d'avoir enfin la paix.

Soupire de nouveau, c'était pourtant si agréable de sentir le froid monter en soit, de se sentir vivre et en même temps mourir, de voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, de ne plus avoir de remord, juste ce dire que c'était fini.

Je bouge mon autre main et la porte à mon cœur, il me fait mal, il me lance, me vrille la poitrine, que devrais je faire à présent, si en plus de cela la mort me refuse. Ou devrais je aller.

Les pouvoirs de Kyuubi commencent à faire leur office, moi qui croyais avoir réussis à les bloquer pour mourir, il semblerait que si j'ai tenu aussi longtemps, c'est que son pouvoir filtrait. Pourquoi ne puis je pas être normal ?

"Parce que je ne te laisserais pas mourir, si tu meurs je meurs avec toi."

"Saleté de renard."

"De plus mourir d'amour n'est pas ce que je pourrais dire d'honorable, il est hors de question que moi ou mon hôte meurt pour une chose si futile."

"Urusei."

Je suis fatigué, Kyuubi est une plaie, je suis une plaie, alors pourquoi est ce que je continue à vivre ? Je sais que c'est stupide de mourir d'amour, c'est d'un romantique pathétique et tragique à souhait, mais au final, il n'y avait pas que ça. Alors laissez moi tranquille, laissez moi comprendre que j'ai perdu la seule personne que j'aimais vraiment et que je ne la reverrais jamais et qu'en plus de cela, je souffrirais toujours de cette solitude, de cette absence de présence, du regard des autres sur moi. Toujours et à jamais.

La porte s'ouvre, j'ai de la visite, qu'elle chance.

"Sensei, je crois qu'il va mieux."

Les infirmières on dit qu'il avait réagit durant la nuit.

"J'ouvre grand les yeux pour voir Sakura et Kakashi me regardant."

"Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissé mourir. Pourquoi ?"

"Ce n'est pas nous Naruto."

"Pourquoi ? Ne voyez vous pas que j'ai mal, je ne veux plus vivre ici, je hais ce monde, je le hais."

Sakura me prend dans ses bras pour me calmer mais je n'en peux plus de sembler être fort, pourquoi ne veut on pas voir que j'ai mal ?

"Calme toi Naruto, chut, chut, calme toi."

"Qui est ce qui m'a ramené ?"

"Nous ne le savons pas, les infirmières gardent le secret depuis une semaine, nous avons tenté par tous les moyens de le savoir, la seule chose que nous avons pu avoir comme renseignement, c'est que cette personne venait te voir tous les jours et la rose blanche en est la preuve."

Je tourne la tête vers la fleur posée sur la petite table, elle est magnifie. Qui est ce, qui peu m'aimer au point de prendre autant soin de moi et de venir me veiller.

"Elle est magnifique." Dis je.

"Elle représente l'amour pur." Me répond Sakura.

Je souris et Kakashi m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

"Repose toi, nous sommes vraiment heureux de te voir réveiller, mais ne refais plus jamais ça, tu nous a flanqué une sacrée trouille, Iruka en est devenu malade."

"Gomen."

"Tu iras lui présenter tes excuses une fois remit. Pour le moment, il ne peut pas venir te voir, il est couché avec une forte fièvre. Il est venu te veiller lui aussi."

Je regarde la rose, la porte se referme, j'ai été bête, trop bête, il y a des gens qui m'aiment, c'est pour eux que je devrais vivre.

o

J'ai réussit à faire garder le silence aux infirmières et je peux même accéder à sa chambre la nuit, je le regarde alors tendrement dormir, coma depuis une semaine, j'ai sentit que ça changeait cette nuit, son sommeil est devenu plus agité, signe qu'il rêvait. Le soulagement a envahit mes membres et j'ai décidé de ne plus me cacher.

Je suis allé voir Tsunade, autant dire qu'elle a été surprise de me voir. Nous avons parlé un long moment ensemble, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai eu confiance en elle et je lui ai tout raconté. Qui aurait pu croire que cette ivrogne qui ne jure que par le jeu pouvait être quelqu'un d'aussi calme et attentif. Elle m'a comprise, elle m'a écouté et elle m'a dit que j'étais le bienvenu dans le village si je prenais soin de Naruto.

J'ai alors souris, un sourire franc comme il y avait longtemps.

Et maintenant je me rends dans sa chambre, la nuit est déjà avancée mais j'aime le voir dormir. Je m'assois sur une chaise près de lui et je le regarde. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, mais je fini par m'endormir.

o

Je me réveille, je sens une présence dans la pièce, une présence que j'aime beaucoup et qui me calme. Je tourne la tête et je tombe sur un visage connu et aimé. C'est un rêve c'est ça et je vais me réveiller.

Je me tourne un peu plus et la douleur de mon poignet me rappelle à l'ordre, ce n'est pas un rêve, il est vraiment là. Je souris, il est revenu. Mon cœur bat fort dans ma poitrine, je suis heureux.

Je vois ses paupières trembler, il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Je vois ses deux orbes noire s'ouvrirent et me regarder dans une vision sûrement très embrumée. Il fait un petit sourire.

"'lut."

"'lut. Je réponds."

Il se relève et me sourit avant de caresser ma joue.

"Je ne pensais jamais revoir ces yeux."

"Je ne pensais jamais te revoir tout court."

Il me sourit encore une fois mais plus tristement. Une larme coule long de sa joue.

"J'ai vraiment eut peur, tu étais si froid, rouge, j'ai eu vraiment peur. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça, pourquoi as-tu voulu me laisser seul ?"

"C'est toi qui m'as laissé, tu m'as abandonné à ce village."

"Gomen, gomen Naruto, j'ai été si bête, je ne voulais pas te blesser, je ne voulais pas. Mon cœur était si sombre, envahit par l'envi de vengeance que je n'ai pas fait attention au reste. Je n'ai pas pensé une minute que tu en viendrais à faire ce geste, je ne pensais qu'à moi, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen…"

Naruto l'arrêta en posant sa main valide sur la joue du brun, il lui fit un petit sourire, tous les deux pleuraient, ils étaient là, montrant leur coté sensible, pourquoi tant de larmes devaient couler pour ça, pourquoi devaient ils en arriver à ça pour comprendre leur cœur.

"Gomen."

"Je m'excuse moi aussi Sasuke, j'aurais du pouvoir te retenir, j'aurais du pouvoir effacer cette cicatrice."

Sasuke hocha la tête.

"C'est fini maintenant, tu es là, ne me laisses plus. Ne nous laisse plus, nous sommes une équipe, nous avons besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi."

Naruto avait finit ça phrase faiblement, il rosit et Sasuke se pencha vers lui. Soufflant sur les pommettes teintées, il continua son approche vers les lèvres qui tremblaient légèrement.

"Je ne te laisserais plus, je serais toujours près de toi."

Il l'embrassa, d'abord chastement avant d'accentuer la pression, Naruto ouvrit lentement la bouche afin de laisser la langue gourmande venir s'aventurer dans son domaine. Le baiser devint plus passionné et Sasuke s'installa au dessus du blond, Naruto passa sa main valide dans les cheveux fin et doux de son futur petit ami. Ils étaient si heureux de sentir cette chaleur qui leur avait manqué toute leur vie, cette présence que pour eux, avoir quelqu'un qui ne juge pas. Lorsque l'air leur manqua, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, leur souffle se mêlait en même temps que la fatigue qui pointait en eux.

"Ai shiteru Sasuke."

"Itsumademo Naruto."

Un second baiser fut échangé avant que tout deux se callent l'un contre l'autre pour le reste de la nuit.

o

Le vent soufflait au dehors, la lune éclairait le petit couple endormit ainsi que la rose blanche qui était plus belle que jamais. Elle était la preuve d'un amour difficile mais sincère.

o

"Sensei, vous croyez que Naruto va mieux ?"

"Il est fort."

"Kakashi sensei a raison Sakura, Naruto n'est pas quelqu'un que l'on peut abattre aussi facilement. Il se remettra de vite."

Sakura sourit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami. Marchant tous les trois vers la chambre d'hôpital, Lee s'était proposé d'accompagner, parce qu'il aimait beaucoup le blond et que sa copine était inquiète. Il aimait Sakura et voulait lui prouver qu'il serait toujours là pour elle.

Il se souvenait très bien du jour où elle était en larme sur le toit de l'hôpital, c'est là que tout avait commencé entre eux. Elle lui avait raconté, lui avait tout dit, de l'attitude étrange de Sasuke, de la réaction de Naruto, de l'état du blond depuis l'échec de la mission. Tout et à présent, elle était dans ses bras.

Il poussa la porte et resta devant le tableau qui s'offrait à lui, Sakura le suivit.

"SAS…"

Elle fut étouffée par la main de Kakashi qui avait été plus rapide. Elle se reprit et regarda les deux garçons enlacés, Kakashi la laissa respirer et elle sourit.

"La fleur, c'était Sasuke."

"Hai, en voici la preuve. Dit doucement Lee."

"Laissons les."

Ils repartirent, tous doutes envolés, Sakura était rassurée, Lee allait pouvoir s'occuper de sa chère et tendre, et Kakashi annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Iruka. Tout allait aller mieux à présent. La mission n'avait finalement pas été un si grand échec.

**FIN**

On remercie bien fort Salome sans qui cette histoire aurait été une death… J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu.

**Kisu**


End file.
